A Disgaea Christmas Carol
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Netherworld and everyone is happy for the holidays, except our little grump Etna. Little does she know that she is going to be visited by three spirits who will show her the true meaning of Christmas. Rated T for slight language. Slight Flonne x Laharl


**A Disgaea D2 Christmas Carol Chapter 1: The Flat Chested Grump.**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first holiday esque fic for Disgaea. This story will be a retelling of the classic story A Christmas Carol with a Disgaea twist. I hope everyone likes it! Also as a side note, the three members of the Krichevskoy Faction lives in Laharl's castle as this takes place after the post game for D2 but Xenolith isn't back yet. There is also a little dash of FlonnexLaharl for you fans of the couple out there.**

**Chapter 1: The Flat Chested Grump**

It was Christmas time in the Netherworld, a time of joy and goodwill to others as well as snowy days. Demons took part in marry activities such as caroling, baking cookies, and shopping for presents. Although it went against demon nature, this was the time of year where one gives a helping hand to those in need and shows just how much one good deed can do for a person.

Even at the Overlord's Castle, demons were abuzz with the holiday spirit.

"Come on Sicily, let's go bake cookies!" Flonne cheered as they got back home from shopping. It was of no surprise that Flonne loved this time of year. With all the cheer, love and joy being tossed around, Flonne was in full burst in helping people and sharing the joys of Christmas.

Sicily smiled as they hid the presents and went to the kitchen. "Alright, I make sure they are extra yummy!"

It also came as no surprise to find out that Sicily was Flonne's little helper in her cheer spreading antics. The two girls did stuff such as making food for everyone in the castle to even more selfless acts such as giving money to less fortunate demons in need. During this time of year, Flonne and Sicily were two paragons of virtue and hope showing it doesn't matter if you are human, demon or angel, just that it's better to treat each other equally.

"Alright come on you vassals!" The girls heard a commanding voice say. "I want that tree set up now!"

Both girls giggled as they heard Laharl giving orders. Believe it or not, Laharl actually loved the holidays as well. He was a lot nicer this time of year compared to how he usually is. He even lets his vassals go to their families after they help decorating the castle.

Yes this was truly a wonderful time of year for any person!

"Get back to work you lazy sacks of bird crap!"

…Unless you were a Prinny working for the Queen of Mean; Etna.

Flonne and Sicily looked around to see the source of the noise. They saw Etna who was glaring at a group of Prinnies who had decided to take a break. "Come on Master Etna dood! Don't you have any kindness? It's Christmas Eve, can't we get a break?" A brave Prinny said as the others cowered in fear of their red headed master.

Etna only kicked the Prinny into the wall, not even laughing as she normally would when they cried out in pain. "Who cares what time of year it is? You still have to pay of your sins 24/7! No breaks, vacations or holiday bonuses!" The other Prinnies began to rage a the sight of their fallen ally.

"Boo dood!"

"You suck dood!"

"You're the devil dood!"

"Shut up!" Etna yelled at the Prinnies who went back to cowering in fear. "Get back to work right now or I'm gonna stab each and every one of you guys until you get moving!"

The Prinnies scattered around, bumping into each other occasionally as they fled from their master to get back to work.

"Sheesh those ungrateful bastards. I try to help them by making work their flippers to the bone so they can reincarnate and this is my thanks? Honestly, some people."

"Etna why are you being so mean to the Prinnies?" Flonne asked as she walked to her. "It's Christmas time, this is a time for giving and goodwill."

Etna scoffed at the fallen angel's claim. "Oh please, these guys screwed up in their previous life and it caught up to them. Life isn't fair so why should the afterlife be any different?"

"Put those Prinnies don't have much to be happy for Etna." Sicily said. "Any holiday or break from back breaking work is like a Godsend for them."

"Yeah, well God isn't here to help them here. You gotta pay what you gotta pay."

"But Etna-!"

"But nothing!" Etna yelled back at Flonne. "They put themselves in this mess by sinning in their past life so they gotta pay! Simple as that."

"Wow Etna." Laharl said as he walked into the room. "And people say I'm heartless."

"And what's that supposed to mean prince?" Etna asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"It means that you've become more of a bitch than you normally are. Why do you have a stick up your ass? Hell I gave the other vassals the day off tomorrow, why can't you do the same for the Prinnies?"

"Because they haven't earned it! Those worthless sacks of crap can't do anything right!"

"Etna don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Flonne asked as she tried to put a hand on Etna's shoulder on for Etna to move away from said hand.

"Please, if anything I'm not being hard enough. The Prinnies aren't getting the day off tomorrow and that's that."

"Etna-!" Flonne was about to try to tell Etna off before Laharl stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Forget it Flonne. Etna isn't going to give them anything other than misery and grief. Let her be a bitch, it's the only thing she knows how to be."

Etna's rage flared up at Laharl's comment. "Oh look who's acting all high and mighty! Big surprise that the little prince thinks he's better than his bitchy vassal!"

"First of all you're the one who is making this a bigger deal than it is by acting like a kid. Second, it's not just me who thinks it, I heard a lot of other vassals call you that behind you're back. I'm mean come on Etna, you act as though everyone should worship you and every little thing you do." Laharl calmly deflected.

Etna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh yeah, says the guy who has his vassals build statues of him."

"And you, Flonne, Sicily and Barbara too."

That part was true. Laharl, in his very, very, _**very**_, rare kindness had statues of him and his closest vassals made in celebration of surviving their latest adventure. Needless to say, Flonne and Sicily were delighted at this and Etna smiled at the act as well while Barbara was nowhere to be seen. She was later found following the orders of a cat but that is another story.

"Forget this, I'm going to my room!" Etna said as she stomped off in rage.

"What's with Etna?" Sicily asked as she walked next to her brother. "Normally she's just a bit snarky, not so mean hearted like this."

"Eh forgot her." Laharl said as he put a hand on Sicily's head. "Let's go have some hot chocolate. Leave her to her own crap."

Flonne and Sicily smiled as they walked with the blue haired Overlord to the kitchen. When they entered, they were greeted with the sight of Barbara taking gingerbread cookies out of the oven.

"What are you doing Barbara?" Flonne asked. "Do you need some help?"

Barbara shook her head. "No help needed, i've finished my order."

"And who ordered you to bake cookies?" Laharl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Rainier asked me to bake cookies for her. She has a bit of a sweet tooth and loves gingerbread cookies."

Barbara placed the cookies on a plate and then just stood in the middle of the kitchen, doing nothing. This went on for a minute before Sicily decided to break the silence.

"Well are you going to give it to them?" she asked.

"I was ordered to bake cookies, I wasn't ordered to give them to her."

Laharl sighed with slight amusement at her statement. If Barbara wished for anything in the Netherworld, Laharl was sure it would be for people to give her very specific orders. "Well, since you're there I order you to sit down with Flonne and Sicily. I'm gonna make us hot chocolate to drink."

"As you command Master Overlord!" Within seconds, Barbara was sitting at the table in the dining hall, waiting for her hot beverage.

Sicily hugged her big brother and gave a warm smile to him. "Thanks Big Brother!"

"Y-Yeah no problem, just don't go spreading this around alright?" Laharl said as he gave her a one arm hug. Sicily nodded her head and left to go sit with Barbara.

"This is very sweet of you to do Laharl. Thank you." Flonne said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Laharl's face turned magma red as he turned his face away from Flonne's sight so she wouldn't see him blush. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Whatever, it's no big deal. J-Just go wait with the others."

Flonne giggled at the Overlord before walking into the dining hall as well.

When he was all alone, he smiled to himself as he touched the place where Flonne kissed him.

"That Love Freak..."

Meanwhile we cut to Etna who had ripped apart many objects in her rage at Laharl's statements of her.

'I'm not a bitch.' she thought to herself. 'I''m just doing my job with the Prinnies. They need a harsh lesson and I'm going to give it to them whether they like it or not.'

Sighing, she looked around her room to see the mess she made. Cursing she hopped into her bed. 'Whatever.' she thought. 'I'll have the Prinnies clean up here later. I guess I'll take a little nap to pass the time.'

Minutes passed as Etna fell into a light sleep as soft snores came out from her motuh. However, something strange happened as light smoke seemed to pour into her room. Normally this kind of thing never happens to people, but Etna was about to receive a special visit from someone close to her.

"Etna..." The voice said softly as his ghostly figure hovered over her.

"Mmmm...Shut up prince..." She mumbled softly.

"Etna." The voice tried again to wake the girl up.

"Not now Mr. Rotty. We can play another time..." Etna mumbled again, this time talking about her dead pet zombie.

"Oh for the love of- Etna!" The voice yelled at her, clearly fed up with the girl.

"Gah! Who! What!" Startled, Etna bolted upwards to look for the source of the voice. She looked up to see a ghostly figure of her brother Xenolith looking at her. "X-Xenolith!? You're alive?"

"Well yes and no. Lamington has allowed me to talk to you before I get reincarnated ." Xenolith explained.

"Well why are you here?" Etna questioned her brother.

"I am here because you have forgotten why Christmas made you happy in the past. You will be visited by three spirits who will show you what Christmas is all about." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean three spirits? And what are you talking about? I enjoy Christmas!"

"But not for the same reasons that made you truly happy before." Xenolith looked a his watch before sighing. "It looks like my time is up." His ghostly glow began to fade as his body started to disappear.

"Wait Xenolith!" Etna cried as she tried to reach out to her brother. "Don't go! Not yet!"

"Fear not Etna, I will be with you all soon. But not before you learn the true meaning of Christmas." And with that being said, Xenolith faded away, leaving behind a small poof of spirit dust as he vanished.

Etna grabbed her pillow and cried softly into it as the sadness of her brother leaving tore at her heart. She cried softly some more before she cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know that the first of three spirits was already on her way to visit Etna.

**Chapter 1: The Flat Chested Grump -End-**

**A/N: So what do you guys think about this retelling of a classic story? Fun, dumb or meh? I want to know your opinions. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter should be soon as I banged this out in less than a day. See you guys later!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred **


End file.
